dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
Heather = Smile, smile, smile, cause Heather love the world with smile. Yes, Heather is like Pinkie Pie, but more fun and party. The Fun Life Heather was little and use to be on a farm. Sadly, her family didn't have any crop, great soil, and others. They have dirt, rock, and nothing else. At night, when Heather looked up the star, she wanted to have her soil and their farming back. Then a sonic boom came in and blow Heather hair and it begin neat. Heather stared to smile and think a plan for her family to cheer up, too. Later on, her family came out to see the weather and also the soil. It didn't look so good, Heather begin to tell her family to come in the backyard that she want to show. When her family came in the backyard, their eyes wide when they balloons, cake, cupcake, it was a party. Her family look around and begin to cheer and smile, Heather happy that her family love it. Heather stated to going to school and saw a lot of kid upset. Heather talk to the kid about jokes and stated to laugh. In KG-4, she have made everybody day. When she saw Mari unhappy, Heather stared to make her happy, but Mari didn't it. Mari wasn't happy, she was just normal and normal is boring. When Heather was in her collage age, she would get A and B. So later on, she and Mari have a job call paranormal hunter. Heather have a crazy life. But also, when she got old, she have a job which is being a made when her planet wasn't destroy. She was working for Tucker/ Cutter. Tucker wasn't Tucker. His name back then was Cutter and he was really difference. When Heather start to work, Tucker got into her and wanted to mess around with her. Of course, there was this one time and Cutter wanted Heather to be on his bed, wanting to sleep with him. Heather was surprise and scare because this have happen to her. Sadly, when he was a teenage, she have 3 brother and 2 sister. The male names are Box, Touch, and Run and the female names are Add and Fab. Sadly, they have some problem and their parent wouldn't really care. The male have sex problem so Run fuck Fab, Touch fuck Add and Box fuck Heather. Even they girl didn't want it, the boys were having fun. And as you know, Tucker love Heather soooooooo much. Tucker also have a dream about her, mostly he dream about her giving a blowjob to Tucker, but Tucker to snap it out, but it was too good to be true. Heather have so hard time with her house, food, her pets (Mostly Cat) and Tucker. Heather love Tucker too, but to shy to say it. *'Friends' Hey Heather, it look like you have some friend, but let see who you met... Red In Meet Heather and Mari, Heather was taking care of him while he was pass out from being drunk and did crash the car into the store in that episode. While Red was drunk, he spotted Heather and feel to run her down, but missed when Heather did a backflip. Also, sadly Heather kill him once, at the end of the episode of Heather Cupcakes, but later she bring by Red and said that she was sorry as it doesn't show that in the episode. Red forgive her and later on forgot about everything. Blue In the episode of Meet Heather and Mari, Heather meet Blue when Blue meet Mari to Red. Well, have made cupcake for him, hoping to be her friend. Blue find her helpful to make him happy. So find her funny and accept as a friend. Pink Of course, she made cupcake for Pink because she was hoping if they can be friend. Heather made other for Pink, but since Pink have taste the cupcake, she know that Heather want to be her friend. Mari ' In Meet Heather and Mari, the both meet again when Mari was with Blue going to Red places to check on him. Heather is with Red, taking care of him. We know Mari very well. Heather try to make Mari, we know. But it's not working. There is nothing to be happy about for me, that what she said (What.) Mari is a best friend with Heather, but she have only friend than just Heather. 'Emma The Cat and The Crack Whore, Heather notice that she was alone, not a friend cheering her on, then Emma came up to her a ask for help. Heather saw that she was smoking crack, but want to help her. When she came in, she saw Earl Grey. She don't know Earl Grey, but ok then. Tucker Tucker help Heather mostly, but sometime he would have to do something else also. In episode of Tucker and Jackson come in, Tucker didn't notice Heather because of the gods and goddess father. He was going to kill her, but when Heather tell him about her and tell what happen back then, Tucker notice it was her and was sorry for biting her. Sadly she was pass out, but later on she surprise him. Tucker hang out with Heather then Jackson sadly because he have stuff to do to get done. But this doesn't mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Tucker also in love with her because she have been making him laugh and smile much. Heather notice something about Tucker. She doesn't find Tucker creepy, but friendly. Jackson In the episode of Tucker and Jackson come in, she pass out from Tucker bitten her. Jackson comes in and wanted to eat her up or drink her blood. Find him creepy with the look and anger, but find him as a friend since he's best friend with Tucker. She sadly don't see him much like Tucker because he have stuff to do to get done. Blossom Met her when she was young, find her a good friend. Back then, she was annoying and Heather didn't want to be she right if she was going to act that. But when she grow up, she act difference and Heather find her a good friend, hoping she would be helpful. Laura Back then, they hang out and other. They do spell mostly, also in school. They sometime don't talk to each other is because they don't live closer. Pinkie Pie She saw Pinkie Pie having a hard time making people happy and to smile to Heather help her and tell her about the place. Marley-San In Happy Birthday Marley-San!, Heather was helping Marley-San friends for the surprise. When she meet Marley, she heard that he said that it's his birthday. Heather got into birthday mode and wanted to help Earl Grey and the rest of his friends out. Of course, last time that Heather met Earl Grey, she was going to destroy him. But since now he need help, Heather decide to join in and baked a cake. That had M&M candy, Chocolate chip and rainbow colorful that was for Marley and the rest. This show that Heather care for Marley, even he's a dog and she's a cat, to her it doesn't matter. *'Power/Ability *Digging with tail or hand *Fire Heather *Water Heather *Earth Heather *Wind Heather *Claw *Golden Sword and Gun *Dark Heather *Ice Heather *Rhymes Heather *Creep mode *Crazy and party mode *Climb *Teleportation |-| Dark Heather = Dark Form At night, Heather would go outside, looking for people, and ask for a favor. She would knock them out and take them into her basement. She change into her darkness and do what she does, making cupcake. She would make cake, cookies, drink, and other out of blood and gores. She would add other favor to seem like a normal food, once she normal, she go to her next kill list. Why would she do this? When she got here, she see un normal thing around, also she was having a hard time making people happy and smile. People also hurt her feeling and other. She continue to smile, in the creepy way. *'Fact''' *Base on the creepypasta Pinkie Pie *Hate sun *Every time she would kill anyone, doesn't use any guns. *Crazy *Alone, not really *More info will come soon |-| SuperHero = The CupCake Master The CupCake Master is a superhero that was made by Heather. Since there was a lot of people who is a superhero, I had a lot of thinking about these superhero and I was like 'Wow, this is really dumb. Can't believe I'm doing this.' Yes, I'm one of those hater, but I don't show it. Since Heather love sweet and sweet name, she decide to have a back up name, 'The CupCake Master.' She doesn't know how she got 'Master.' Same as the others, she suppose to save people and all. But not like the other, she is still Heather, the power and ability are not different, they are still the same. The design she made was some sweet sugar and candy she put in. no, none animals come and try to eat her. *More info will come soon |-| Theme = Heather Fun Time Theme In the first video with theme and all, Heather love to have Fun Time with anyone. Or she could be on drug, really? I don't know. Mari could join with her with this theme, well, not really. This theme make Heather happy and hop around when she get the beat right. The Gods and Goddess have been noticing Heather beat and taste of music skill, even she met to make the world happy and act good and great. Heather love mash-up music that are epic and big from singer. Heather Crazy, Party, Fun Theme Heather have a crazy side and love all the song, also have mush up mix. Heather also a powerful side to this song/mix/remix. Heather would change and all and jump around then hopping around with the beat in her. This song will appear when she is crazy in her time, having fun, or party on. Heather Party Theme While Heather get druck or have any swag on her, this theme come right up. Heather never have been drunk before and never have swag in her life, so this is mostly her party theme, even there is some other party theme that's part of Heather, this is the one best song that Heather really love. |-| Picture = If you want to add a picture, that is cool. Dark Heather3.png Heather4.png Calm (2).png|Looking out File:Hello.png|Isn't cute? File:Time_to_Kill_My_Friends.png|In Smile File:Pinkie_Heather.png|I keep changing her ^-^U File:Five_nights_at_Heather's.png|Five nights at Heather's File:B-DAY!!!.jpg| File:Protect_my_friends!.jpg|Heather is show in the picture, lower on the right. Picture by DF-Fan!!! Category:Characters Category:Main Character